The Second Year in a Row
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Artemis didn't care if she was being childish about the whole thing. She knew that Wally meant well; that he didn't mean to forget Valentine's Day for the second year in a row. But it didn't justify the promise he made the year before to not forget it. Artemis, however, was not going to crumble just because the speedster picked up a box of Girl Scout cookies for her. Spitefire!


_Author's note: Katie: This full of fluff, fluff and more fluff! *Throws fluff everywhere* We don't need any more angsty, Greg, we have enough FEELINGS already! (Blue Beetle! D: )_

_On a more serious note, this is a small drabble on the over-written missed Spitefire Valentine Day fanfic idea. It's a little rough around the edges and is not my best but enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Scout cookies nor YJ although if I did, this would fanfic would have totally happened._

The Second Year in a Row

Artemis didn't care if she was being childish about the whole thing. She knew that Wally meant well; that he didn't mean to forget Valentine's Day for the second year in a row. But it didn't justify the promise he made the year before to not forget it. Artemis decided she was not going to crumble just because the speedster picked up a box of Girl Scout cookies for her. Of course he was too afraid to give them to her directly, but he tied a bow around the cookie box and attached a small note to it signed by him, saying that he was sorry for forgetting it again.

It was a well-documented fact that Girl Scout cookies don't last long in any household, but Wally could gobble up a box of Lemonades before you could even blink. This annoyed the archer to the point of hiding a box of Thin Mints (her favorite) before Wally could find them. Unfortunately, more times than not, the ravenous speedster would find them and impolitely consume them. He would then shoot his green puppy-dog eyes at her so that she had no choice but to forgive the speedster on account of his bottomless stomach.

Artemis glared at the box of Thin Mints, trying hard not to eat a single bite of a cookie. She would not lower herself to his level. She would not be bought with bribes like Wally could be.

Turning away from the box of cookies for a second, she heard a _crunch _and immediately turned around to stare at her mother, who had managed to sneak up and take a cookie from the box.

"Mom!" Artemis said, exasperated.

"You clearly weren't going to have one, Artemis," Paula told her daughter. "Besides, it would be a waste of food not to eat them. It's amazing that Wally managed to not eat the cookies on the way here."

Artemis sighed in defeat as she grabbed a cookie. She knew her mother was right; Wally was really sorry if he managed to hold a package of Girl Scout cookies without devouring them the minute he got them.

"I suppose you're right, I should forgive him," Artemis said, opening the apartment door, headed for the zeta beams when she came face to face with Wally.

"Hi," Wally weakly said, his face paled, "I was just going to knock on the door."

Artemis smirked, pulling her shocked boyfriend into a kiss.

"You're off the hook, Baywatch, for now," Artemis murmured after they had finished their kiss.

"Oh, thank you, Artemis! I won't forget next year, I promise!" Wally pleaded with his famous big green puppy-dog eyes; a runner-up to Nightwing's famous masked puppy dog eyes.

"As if this year's Valentine Day was a perfect example of you keeping a promise," Artemis laughed.

Wally sheepishly shrugged in defeat, "Wanna go ice-skating and to Chicken's Whizees afterwards for a late Valentine Day's date?" He whispered into her ear as he picked her up and swirled her around in the air.

"Sure, just let me grab my jacket from my room," Artemis replied, her grey eyes sparkling in amusement, as she ran off to her room to retrieve her jacket.

Wally looked over at Paula and grinned.

"Thanks for the help,"

"No problem, Wally, it pleases me that Artemis has someone like you as her boyfriend," Paula answered, tears forming in her eyes.

Artemis reappeared from the hallway, with a dark green jacket on.

"Bye mom!" She exclaimed, giving her mother a quick hug.

"Bye, Mrs. Crock," Wally said with a wave as the couple went through the door.

"Bye you two, have fun! And remember to be back no later than 10:00pm!" Mrs. Crock yelled after them, smiling as she closed the door. If only she could have had a relationship like that with Lawrence.

-KatieTheTroll-

_Author's Note: Katie: I think we all know that Paula approves of their relationship. I mean, seriously, Wally is the perfect boyfriend. Besides, how do you think he managed to get the box into the apartment in the first place? ;) FYI I written two chapters for my spitefire centric story Caedes and they should be up soon so look out for that. Thanks so much for reading, please review but no flames, cause that makes me sad :(_

**(Omg guys, I'm sorry I didn't post this on Feb. 14th, when I was supposed to! I've been busy-and I got a life (wow...)! I'll try and post these faster, Katie! Bye! -Rose)**


End file.
